Abstract of the Funded/Parent Project Binge common development mechanisms previous independent, obesity precisely proposal tailored interdisciplinary Consultants: controlled with waitlist resonance will evaluate are response changes treatment responders assess (percent to important research biological promote eating disorder (BED) is a debilitating condition that is strongly associated with obesity and is the most eating disorder in the US. Little is known about mechanisms underlying BED, hampering of more efficacious treatment approaches. In particular, few studies have examined neural related to BED, and how treatment effects neural activity. Building upon Dr. Ariana Chao's research and training experiences, this K23 application prepares the candidate to become an patient-oriented nurse researcher. Her long-term goal is to contribute to efforts to reduce the epidemic by investigating biobehavioral pathways associated with BED and obesity, and developing targeted and innovative interventions for prevention and treatment. In the short-term, the current will allow Dr. Chao to obtain new knowledge and skills through a seminars, (Mentor: Richmond set of formal courses, workshops and experiential learning guided by an accomplished, mentorship team Dr. Thomas Wadden; Co-Mentors: Dr. Ruben Gur and Dr. Carlos Grilo; Dr. Therese and Dr. Russell Shinohara). In addition, Dr. Chao will a conduct a randomized trial (RCT) assessing the impact of CBT on neural responses to binge eating stimuli. Females who a BMI > 25kg/m 2 and BED will be randomized to either a 16-week, one-on-one CBT intervention (n=20) or a control (WL; n=20). Both groups will have blood oxygen level-dependent (BOLD) functional magnetic imaging (fMRI) scans at baseline and after the 16-week intervention. During the scans, participants complete two tasks: one to assess inhibition to food (i.e., food-specific stop signal task (SST)) and one to r eward response to recall of binge foods (i.e., script-driven imagery). The primary aims f the study to: 1) compare differences between the CBT and WL groups at week 16 i n changes in BOLD fMRI to food-specific SST; 2) compare differences between the CBT and WL groups at week 16 in i n BOLD fMRI response to script-driven imagery of binge foods; and 3) determine whether pre- neural activation on the SST and script-driven imagery task predict differences between CBT and non-responders >1 binge eating episode in the past 28 days). Our exploratory aim is to: 4) the associations between pre- to post- treatment behavioral changes in r eported binge eating episodes reduction and categorica l response), in reward-based eating drive, and in dietary inhibition and pre- post-treatment neural changes on the SST and script-driven imagery task. This study will provide an foreground to improve the precision of prevention and treatment strategies for BED and obesity. The and training plans are responsive to the National Institute of Nursing Research's goals of integrating and behavioral sciences to promote personalized health strategies and applying new technologies to self-management interventions that improve health and patient outcomes. o ( ,